Material processing systems, such as thermal processing torches (e.g., plasma arc torches), are used in the heating, cutting, gouging, and marking of materials. Typically, a plasma arc torch includes multiple replaceable consumable components, which can include an electrode mounted within a torch body, a swirl ring, a nozzle, one or more retaining caps, and a shield. The nozzle typically has an exit orifice, electrical connections, passages for cooling, and passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas). Optionally, the swirl ring can be used to control fluid flow patterns in the plasma chamber formed between the electrode and the nozzle. In some torches, a retaining cap can be used to position the nozzle and/or swirl ring in the plasma arc torch.
In operation, the torch produces a plasma arc, which is a constricted jet of an ionized gas with high temperature and sufficient momentum to assist with removal of molten metal. Each consumable can be selected to achieve optimal performance (e.g., an optimal current level, maximum lifespan, etc.) in view of specific processing constraints, such as the type of material being cut and/or the cut shape desired. Installing incorrect consumables into a torch can result in poor cut quality and decreased cut speed. In addition, incorrect consumables (e.g., not in accordance with the selected system parameters) can reduce consumable life and lead to premature consumable failure.